Arrival on Maroon's Ship
'Arrival on Maroon's Ship '''is the second episode of the twenty-third season. Plot Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters owner Bedtime Bear and co-owner Tito arrive on Maroon's ship to go after the ones who took their friends, Maroon and Tye. Despite their warning, Maroon doesn't seem intimidated and says that their friends will stay with them until they are delivered and once they are delivered that Bedtime Bear and Tito will be taken away as well. The dragon states that he couldn't think of a better place and time to take away the two than on his ship, Bedtime Bear and Tito are glad to accept a fight so Maroon sends Tye after Tito and he goes right after Bedtime Bear. Bedtime Bear and Tito punch and kick looking to take down the antagonists, however Maroon and Tye keep coming back up and look to stop them. Bedtime Bear and Tito, however, do not waste anytime trying to take the two down and immediately go after them until Maroon says that it is time to take a break. However, Bedtime Bear and Tito don't care and go after Maroon and Tye once more. Maroon and Tye fight back but to no avail, the Bear Brothers look to take down the two, but the four eventually stop for awhile. Maroon tries to talk but Bedtime Bear punches him in the face and tells him to continue, Tito then goes after Tye and knocks him down with a kick. Bedtime Bear then grabs Maroon by his fur and throws him at the door of his ship and looks to knock him out with a punch until Maroon flies away from the blue teddy bear. Bedtime Bear grabs Maroon by his wings and forced him to get his friends out but to no avail: Maroon looks to pick up Bedtime Bear and throw him onto the floor until Bedtime Bear picks him up and throws him onto the floor of his own ship. Then Bedtime Bear and Tito come to a conclusion: if Maroon and Tye won't let his friends out, then ''they'll get them out theirselves. Tito tries to take off the chains while Bedtime Bear knocks out Maroon with a kick and unbelievably throws Tye down with a German suplex. Bedtime Bear takes his attention back to Tito who is still trying to remove the chains off their stuffed animal friends but it seems impossible as the two don't have the key to remove the shackles off their paws. Chibi blue bear Bedtime Bear looks to take the keychain off Maroon's neck but they may need a distraction first, Bedtime Bear looks to Tito and vice versa. Tito looks to Tye and goes to begin and attack him which leads to an all-out brawl where Tito locks his paws in with the tyrannosaurus rex. Red dragon Maroon takes his attention with Tye and eventually gets distracted by panda bear Tito, while this happens Bedtime Bear sneaks up from behind him and takes the keychain off his neck, Maroon looks behind to see what is going on until Bedtime Bear knocks him down with a kick and turns his attention to his friends and freeing them. Just then Tito gives Tye to Bedtime Bear and Bedtime Bear gives Tye the finishing touches with his wrestling move the "Blue Bear Boomerang", he then proceeds to try and remove the shackles from the other stuffed animals. Bedtime Bear looks to open the lock to the shackles on each of the stuffed animals' paws but Maroon comes back up and tells him to not do that but Bedtime Bear proceeds to get it until Maroon grabs Bedtime Bear from behind and throws him down after flying for a bit… Maroon says he told him to stop and not listening will revolve in the opposite effect and goes to take him down until Bedtime Bear goes to grab him up with the Blue Bear Boomerang but Maroon quickly flies out of the wrestling finisher. He says that freeing them will result in certain death and that he doesn't think that he and his older brother want any murder on their hands, Maroon thinks of a good way to solve their problems and that is by doing something very special and important. Tye rises up to hear what Maroon has to say and that is that resolving this is possible and that is in a special meeting to talk over everything, Bedtime Bear accepts the meeting and that he will be there: Maroon is happy for this result and laughs maniacally until Bedtime Bear pats him on the back and lays him out with a punch, ready for the special meeting. Category:Season 23 episodes Category:Episodes